Lock Me Up With Love (2019)
Lock me Up wick love Event Period: '''10/13/2019 6pm (PST) to 10/22/2019 6pm (PST) '''Sample During a Story Event, the player can enjoy exclusive stories that requires no Chapter Tickets to read. In this event, the player chan choose between Masamune, Kenshin and Mitsuhide The stories can end in two ways, with a Premium ending or a Sweet ending, and both grants prizes to the player - Premium endings grants attire, and sweet endings grant Limited Makeup (+500 Glamour). * Warning: The makeup granted by this event can't be used in the next events, being limited to Lock Me Up With Love (2019). Epilogues are available in the shop during this event. Player must finish one of the character endings (Sweet or Premium) to be able to purchase the Epilogue. Buying the Epilogue in the next 24 hours will grant a letter. Every epilogue grants a decoration item: # Masamune's Epilogue: '''Marbles and Pinwheels Decorations # '''Kenshin's Epilogue: Beautiful Flowers in a Book # Mitsuhide's Epilogue: Pinwheel Decorated Lanterns By logging in on the event page, you receive a 1st day bonus (Shaved Ice and 500 Gold). Bonuses * Countyard with Roses'' - Early Clear Bonus: Gold'' - Clear 2 Premium endings within 36 hours of entering the event. * Effect: Golden Roses - ''Early Clear Bonus: Silver - Clear 4 endings of any type within 60 hours of entering the event. * '''Special Theme (Mitsuhide)' - Full Early Clear Ending Bonus - Clear every ending by 10/18 12:00 AM. * Special Theme (Kenshin) - Full Ending Bonus - Clear every ending. * Lock Me Up With Love Warlors - Full Premium Ending Bonus ''- Clear every Premium ending. * '''Special Theme (Masamune)' - Personal Glamour Bonus (100000) - Raise your personal glamour to 100.000. * Ash Brown Braided Hair - Personal Glamour Bonus (75000) - Raise your personal glamour to 75.000. * Piercing Golden Eyes - Personal Glamour Bonus (50000) - Raise your personal glamour to 50.000. * Beautiful Blush and Lips - Personal Glamour Bonus (25000) - Raise your personal glamour to 25.000. * Gacha Ticket (500 pts) - Personal Glamour Bonus (10000) - Raise your personal glamour to 10.000. * Limited Makeup (+500 Glamour) - 1st Ending Bonus - Clear one ending. * Beautiful Golden Haori '- ''Premium Ending Bonus (Masamune) - Clear Masamune's Premium ending. * 'Beautiful Violet Obi '- Premium Ending Bonus (Kenshin) - Clear Masamune's Premium ending. * '''Golden Rose Pattern Carpet - Premium Ending Bonus (Mitsuhide) - Clear Ieyasu's Premium ending. * Limited Makeup (+500 Glamour) '- ''Sweet Ending Bonus - Clear any Sweet ending. '''Ranking Bonuses * Beautiful Golden Rose Kimono - ''Top 200 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 200 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 400, 800, 1000, 3000 and 5000 bonuses. * His Kimono with Golden Roses - Top 400 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 400 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 800, 1000, 3000 and 5000 bonuses. * His Golden Haori - Top 800 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 800 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1000, 3000 and 5000 bonuses. * Golden Rose Geta - ''Top 1000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 1.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 3000 and 5000 bonuses. * Closet Storage (x3) - Top 3000 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 3000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5000 bonus. * Gacha Ticket (500pts) - ''Top 5000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the 5.000 ranking positions. Lucky Time Schedule * 10/14 6:00 pm to 10/15 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 10/18 6:00 pm to 10/19 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 10/321 6:00 pm to 10/22 6:00 pm (PST) - 3x Glamour